Lynx
Statistics Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |gender = Female |type = Mercenary |features = |popularity = Low |restrictions = Vest }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |gender = Female |type = Mercenary |features = |popularity = Low |restrictions = Vest }} Codename: Lynx is the 5th and last operative (after Captain Souza so far), and the eighth overall specialist. She was released on through the 10/16/13 Content Update. Overview Codename: Lynx features her own unique vest---the Ultralight Vest---which gives her a speed boost on the field. Originally Codename: Lynx can be purchased at the rank of First Lieutenant/II or higher with GP. Otherwise, she can be purchased like any other Mercenary through the Black Market. Like other speed-based Specalists, Lynx also has a base +30% to stamina. In the Classic In the Classic, Lynx can be bought from the store for GC, however not for GP. She can also be achieved from opening Ghost Hi-sec Cases. Here she has +22% speed and 30% stamina increase In Reloaded Lynx can only be bought indirectly through Gear Boxes, ranging from 1, 7, 30 days and PERM. In this version, she has +19.5% speed, 50% stamina increase, and +5% protection. Appearance Lynx wears a grey, russian military coat with five gold buttons and a short office skirt with her legs exposed. She also wears grey boots that covers most of her lower leg, right up until the knee. On her head, she wears a white fuzzy shapka with a gold star in the center. She has blond hair and blue eyes. Her hands are exposed, unlike other characters, and wears pink nail polish. Variants Trivia *She is the second Russian character after Zharkov. *She is the first Russian female. *She is the first Russian Operative. *There is a several-year gap between Lynx's release and the Operative who came before her, which was Souza. *Her name, Lynx, follows the Operative tradition (excluding Souza) of being named after a predatory animal. *She is seen wearing a white Shapka with a golden star in the middle, which may indicate her rank. *She is the fastest available specialist, excluding the Classic Operatives. *Currently, she is the only Operative to not have a 'Classic' variant. *Unlike the other Specialists, Lynx does not wear gloves. She has pink nail polish on her nails, indicating her preference of aesthetics. *Although she wears a shapka by default, it does not protect her from headshots. *Lynx is able to draw weapons and reload them faster than any other character, except Assassins. **This ability was removed at some point. *Lynx has her own custom weapon, the Lynx's VSS. *According to Combat Arms Brazil, Lynx was recruited to the WarCorp by Colonel Coleman. * can be obtained through the Ghost Hi-Sec Case. *It is possible for a character to outrun Lynx in terms of speed on the classic. Lynx boasts 22% speed increase, however the player can surpass this using the right equipment. *There are a couple Mercenaries that have the same stats as Lynx, such as Morris 6th version and JSF Ranger (character). Media Codename Lynx Fire Impression.png Codename Lynx Overview.png Lyxx1.jpg Lyxx2.jpg Lyxx3.jpg 10171111 10152549940387066 5142044886881251186 n.jpg 2018_Summer_Lynx_Icon_Bust.png|Summer Lynx Category:2013 Category:Specialist Category:Operatives Category:Mercenaries Category:Female